


Out of the Shadows

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Ward friendly, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson tell the rest of their team that they're a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Another Sex Tropes fic, for the trope: sex with clothes half on/panties still on.

Skye stays at The Retreat for two weeks, teaching herself how to master her powers so that she no longer feels in danger of hurting anyone. It feels longer than that because she's on her own so much, although she does Skype with May (briefly), Simmons (more extensively), and Trip (as extensively as Simmons). And Coulson visits her every two or three days, when he can get away – SHIELD is still dealing with HYDRA, because despite the fact that they've lost Whitehall, they're by no means beaten altogether. 

And Ward is still out there – someone had helped him away from the theatre in San Juan after Skye shot him. Coulson and May believe it was Agent 33, whom they knew Whitehall had managed to brainwash into 'complying' with his orders. (Bakshi had confirmed that HYDRA had captured Agent 33, Kara Palamas, before he'd been handed in to Brigadier General Talbot's custody, and Bobbi had taken that news very badly because she'd been the one to hand over the location of the safehouse in which Agent 33 was staying when HYDRA had raided it.)

On her first night back at the base, Skye chooses to sleep in her own bunk, rather than spending the night with Coulson because they've agreed that they'll tell the rest of the team that they're lovers, and that she will be sharing Coulson's quarters henceforth. She's confessed to Coulson that she is most nervous of the reactions of May, Fitz, and Simmons, since they have known her the longest. She hopes they'll be happy for her (although she suspects Fitz and Simmons will be a bit dubious about the age gap between the two of them). She also hopes May will be happy for Coulson, but because May's his oldest friend, Skye isn't confident that her SO won't be disappointed in one or both of them. She'll find out what everyone thinks at the end of the daily briefing as Coulson's told her he'll tell the team then. 

Before that she meets May for her morning training and Tai-Chi session as usual, feeling surprisingly glad to get back to their sessions, despite the early hour.

"You'd better show me what you can do with your powers," May says after the Tai-Chi. "You'll need to work out ways to incorporate them into your fighting style."

"I can vibrate stuff apart," Skye says, "like guns or ICERs. I can vibrate the atoms in objects to break them apart, and I can manipulate air and water."

"Show me," May instructs.

Skye hesitates, and May gives her an enquiring look. "I don't want to hurt you," she tells her SO. "This stuff's still pretty new, and I don't have as much control as I'd like."

"I'll risk it," May says.

Skye swallows, nods, then lifts her right hand and concentrates (at least she's stopped closing her eyes now when she uses her powers), flinging air at May to fling her across the mats. She's careful not to throw her too far, not wanting to risk her SO crashing into the wall bars at the far side of the gym.

She's relieved when May lands about fifteen feet away, just at the edge of the mats. May gets up, straightens her clothes, then nods. "Good. Could you throw me further?"

"Easily," Skye tells her, "I just didn't want you to crash into the wall."

"You practised this when you were at The Retreat?"

Skye nods. "I threw boulders about – not huge ones, but not small ones either. They were bigger than my head."

"I'll talk to Coulson about making you somewhere safer to practice. We can't afford to have you breaking people's bones, or the equipment, but obviously you need to discover the extent of your abilities."

"Thank you," Skye says sincerely. She's glad May's not intimidated by what she can do – she hasn't forgotten the story Coulson told her of what happened in Bahrain, and she knows that May is understandably wary of Gifted and super-powered people as a result of that experience.

May nods. "Let's concentrate on your hand-to-hand for the time being."

"Okay." This, at least, is very familiar territory, and Skye quickly finds herself getting back into it and, even better, finds that she does better at stopping May's attacks, or turning them back on her SO instead. 

By the end of the hour, they're both sweaty and a bit breathless, and Skye feels a small surge of triumph that she's managed to get May into that state – it's not something she's ever managed before.

"You've improved," May observes as they walk through to the showers. "You've got faster and better at anticipating my moves." She frowns. "We should get Dr Simmons to test your speed and reflexes – find out if they've improved since San Juan."

"Okay."

May's already showered and changed by the time Skye comes out of the shower – she'll admit she was fooling about with affecting the water from the shower, making it pour diagonally away from the showerhead against the wall of the cubicle, then across to the other wall, in what was basically an extension of the zigzag thing she'd done at The Retreat.

She's drying her hair, head down, and towel covering her head, when she becomes aware of the fact that someone's entered the room. She drops the towel down around her neck, and is not surprised to find Coulson leaning against the counter, one ankle crossed over the other in a very casual manner, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips. She can guess, of course, especially since she can clearly see the bulge of his erection beneath his suit pants.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he says simply, as if it's the most reasonable thing in the world.

She rolls her eyes at him as she crosses the room to stand in front of him. He uncrosses his ankles, and moves his feet so his legs are spread a little. She takes the hint and steps right into his personal space, pressing her towel-clad body against his fully-clothed one.

"And now you've seen me," she mutters against his half-parted lips, "what are you gonna do next?"

"This." He tugs the towel from around her neck and tosses it onto the counter beside him, then pulls free the second one that's wrapped over her torso. He slides his arms around her, and presses her body more firmly against his, then nips at her bottom lip. She opens her mouth eagerly, letting him kiss her for a few moments before she asks, "Is that door locked?"

"Oh yeah," he says, his voice low and sexy.

"Good boy, Phil," she says, and he moans, then slides his hands down her back to cup her ass. Skye grinds herself against him for several minutes while they kiss, then slips her hand between their bodies and unzips his pants, before sliding her hand inside to curl around his hot, hard flesh. 

He picks her up and turns her around, lifting her up onto the counter, which is exactly the right height for him to fuck her, so she finishes unfastening his pants, then asks, "Condom?"

He fishes one from his pants pocket, and she takes it from him, then sheathes him, before tugging him closer. He groans as she guides his cock into her slick sex, and she tilts her hips to take him in deeper.

"Yeah, Phil," she says softly. "Fuck me." 

He obeys eagerly, thrusting deep and hard into her as Skye wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She kisses him languidly, open-mouthed and dirty, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in time with his thrusts into her until he thumbs her clit, sending her plunging into her climax.

"Fuck!" She gasps into his throat as he continues to fuck her through her climax, driving her even harder towards a second one. Then he comes himself, his face buried in the side of her neck, and she groans as she unexpectedly comes for a third time.

He slips his cock out of her, and she manages not to whimper at the loss. "I need another shower," she tells him. Then seeing the gleam in his eye, she adds, "No, we can't share. I need to be quick or I'll be late for the morning briefing. And it'll look suspicious if you're late too, especially when we're gonna tell the team about us."

Coulson looks sulky for a moment, then nods, and she gives him a quick kiss on the lips, then grabs the towels from earlier; disappearing back into the cubicle, she trusts that he'll let himself out.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Coulson is relieved that no one seems too horrified by his revelation that he and Skye are in an intimate relationship, and that she'll be sharing his quarters. Hunter, in fact, looks triumphant at the news, as if he's personally responsible for getting them together, but Bobbi heads him off before he can get too excited about it. Mack offers a quiet congratulations, Trip shakes hands with them both, smirking a little since he'd found them out a couple of weeks ago. Fitz and Simmons are formal towards him when offering their congratulations, then take it in turns to hug Skye, with Simmons insisting that she and Skye will 'talk later'. Then May approaches, and Coulson slips his hand into Skye's, knowing she's feeling a bit nervous about this moment.

"Congratulations," she says, and Coulson, at least, can hear the warmth in her voice.

"Thank you."

She turns to Skye. "Good luck." Skye arches an eyebrow, and May says, "He's a lot of work, in case you haven't already realised."

Skye shrugs. "So am I."

May smirks a bit, then surprises Coulson by leaning in and very briefly hugging Skye. "I'm happy for you both," she says in a softer voice.

"Thank you," Skye says, and Coulson can hear how grateful she is that May doesn't mind. He figures, though, that May must have guessed he had feelings for Skye – he hasn't exactly been subtle, especially since she got shot by Ian Quinn.

As May walks away, Coulson turns to Skye. "Shall we move your things into my room now?" he asks, aware he's a little too eager.

"Okay."

They head to Skye's bunk and pick up her bags, which he's unsurprised to discover are already packed. He's not surprised, either, to find that she only has two bags: Skye's always travelled light. He takes her holdall while she shoulders her backpack, then scoops up her laptop, and they head back upstairs to Coulson's quarters.

As they step inside, he observes, "That's the dress you wore the first time I drove you in Lola."

"Mmhmm." She gives him a cheeky smile, and he swallows against a sudden rush of desire, remembering how much he'd wanted to impress her that day, and how hard he'd had to fight to stop himself from kissing her, or even ravishing her on Lola's hood. An idea he hasn't entirely abandoned, and as soon as Mack's finished fixing her up, he intends to take Skye out for a spin in her.

He reaches out and locks the door, and Skye's smile turns into a smirking grin. "You can't possibly want me again," she says in a chiding tone. "It's less than two hours since you fucked me in the showers."

"Skye," he says, his voice so low it's almost a growl. "I want you _all_ the time."

She blushes, which, absurdly, he finds delightful. "I thought it was just me," she says quietly.

He shakes his head, then backs her across the room to the bed. "We need to celebrate," he tells her, in a very serious tone. "A couple moving in together is always a big deal."

She snorts a laugh. "Any excuse, Phil," she says.

"I don't need an excuse to want to fuck you," he tells her. He gently pushes on her shoulders until she sits on the edge of the bed, then he kneels down to unfasten her shoes. Once they're gone, he begins to kiss his way up her legs, pausing to pay particular attention to the backs of her knees. She lifts her dress up, and he leans in to mouth her sex through her panties. After a while he pushes the fabric aside, then begins to finger her slick sex. She moans loudly, and he speeds up, his tongue working rapidly over her clit as he crooks his fingers inside her, and drives her over the edge. He laps up her juices eagerly, then gets to his feet and removes his shoes, then his jacket and tie, while Skye sprawls on the bed, watching him with obvious desire. 

"Do you wanna move over?" he suggests, and she shifts across the bed, her eyes still fixed on his, as he unbuckles his belt, unfastens his pants, then tugs a condom from his pants pocket.

"Let me," she says, her voice husky with arousal. He gives her the foil packet, and she gives his cock a couple of strokes before sheathing it, then she tugs him down over her, guiding his prick into her slick heat, even though she's still wearing her panties. He hasn't done this for a long time, fucked a woman who's still fully dressed, and it makes him feel very rebellious. The sensation of Skye's panties rubbing against his cock, even through the condom, is a thrill, and he decides there and then to buy her some silk underwear, because he's sure that'll feel even better.

She unfastens her dress, pulling the material aside, then slips her hand to the nape of his neck and directs his head downwards. He smirks as he lowers his mouth over her breast, sucking the nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"Harder," she gasps, and he obeys, but not before he's pulled the cups off her breasts so he can get his mouth on her flesh properly. He bites gently, and Skye's whole body jerks beneath him in reaction, and he does it a second time, then picks up the pace of his thrusts even as he sucks harder on her breast. She's much louder than usual as she comes, and her inner muscles clench around his cock so tightly that he can't thrust until she relaxes a little, then he resumes, pounding into her as if he wants to fuck her through the mattress. He moves his mouth over to her other breast and repeats the biting and sucking until she comes a second time, and then he feels his balls tightening, and he comes too. He can't help thinking that, just once, he'd like to fuck her without a condom, just for sake of enjoying the sensation of filling her with his come. 

He buries his face in the pillow beside her head as he tries to catch his breath, then he rolls sideways so he's not squashing her.

"That was very intense, Phil," she says quietly.

"Yeah. I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks, gesturing at her breasts, and she chuckles.

"Nah. That was sexy." She reaches down and tugs the condom off him, disposing of it swiftly, before pushing him over onto his back. She finishes undressing him, then kneels up on the bed to strip off her own clothes, before moving to lie on top of him, skin to skin.

"We'd better have a shower before we go back out there," she tells him. "Otherwise Hunter'll be making comments, even if no one else does."

"Mmhmm." Truth is, Coulson doesn't want to go back out there, not yet anyway, but he knows Skye won't settle for lazing away the rest of the day in their quarters – she's got a much stronger sense of duty than he has.

A moment later, his cell phone rings, and Skye rolls off him and scrambles off the bed to fetch it from his jacket pocket. She passes it to him, eyebrows raised, and he sees the caller ID is Sam Koenig.

"Sam," he says, sitting up, and only half noticing as Skye disappears into his ensuite bathroom.

He listens intently, all thoughts of a lazy day of sex vanishing in moments as Sam tells him that someone wearing Agent May's face has been spotted in a diner with a heavily bearded man wearing a hat, who looks very like ex-Agent Ward.

"All right, Sam, keep a close eye on them," Coulson tells him. "We'll be with you as fast as we can get a team together."

Skye sticks her head around the bathroom door. "Trouble?" she asks, and he nods, then climbs off the bed, moving to join her as he explains what Sam's told him.

"I should've gone for the headshot," she grumbles as they step into the shower together. "Next time. Or I'll quake him off a cliff, or something."

He can't help chuckling a bit at that. "He'll certainly be surprised if you use your powers on him," Coulson observes.

"I'll surprise him, all right," she says, sounding savage. Not that he can blame her – Ward took her to her father in San Juan, after all, and was partly responsible for her acquiring her powers, and while she's definitely getting a handle on them, she also, he knows, resents them to a certain extent.

He gives her a quick, chaste, kiss, then grabs the shower gel. They'll have to be quick, as they need to get after Agent 33 and Ward or they'll risk losing them again.

Ten minutes later, they're dressed again – Skye in her field suit – and Coulson's briefing the small team that they're taking to go after Ward and Agent 33. He can't help thinking that Skye using her powers on the former agent would be a kind of poetic justice – he just hopes that they'll get the chance to finally take him down this time. And he wants to get Kara away from Ward's poisonous presence – he's certain she'd want nothing to do with Ward if she hadn't been brainwashed by Whitehall.

"All right, let's move," says May when Coulson's finished the briefing, and they file out of the office, heading to the hangar, and the Bus.

"We'll get him," Trip says, his tone full of promise, as he speaks to Coulson across Skye.

"Yes we will," she agrees fiercely, her eyes on May and Bobbi, who're leading the way, and Trip catches Coulson's eye, who wonders if he's imagining that the younger man looks even more resolved than Skye, until he remembers that Trip's grandfather was a Howling Commando. 

As May takes off, Coulson takes out a tablet, and contacts Sam Koenig for an update. He knows May will get them there as fast as she can, but he can't help hoping they won't arrive too late. They need to stop Ward once and for all.


End file.
